


From Hell with love

by DemonicReader



Category: Heroes of Might and Magic (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicReader/pseuds/DemonicReader
Summary: Приключения криганца в Верхнем и Нижнем Мирах(первая попытка написать что-то по миру любимой игры)





	1. Часть первая: Верхний мир

**Author's Note:**

> Игра принадлежит создателям) мой только один из героев и сюжет)

_Параграф первый._

Война с Криганскими Дьяволами и Нигонскими Верховными Лордами далась королевству Эрафия и эльфам АвЛи большой кровью. Несмотря на то, что зло было частично уничтожено, частично изгнано обратно в подземелья, куда не поверни голову, зелёные поляны и густые леса ещё хранили следы былых сражений в виде побелевших костяков и ржавых доспехов. Этим активно пользовался другой враг рода человеческого – некроманты из мёртвой Деи. Жизнь после победы отнюдь не стала легче, а дороги - безопаснее. Риск наткнуться на какого-нибудь вампира или банду живых скелетов был чрезвычайно велик.

Вот на них-то Вииту, Одержимый и княжеский разводчик церберов по совместительству, и наткнулся. Наверное, зря он уговорил своих провожатых сойти с тракта и срезать четверть пути по заброшенной дороге. Когда же из кустов начали с завываниями лезть мертвяки, а с деревьев падать, гремя костями, скелеты, криганец с почти ностальгической грустью подумал, что в войну всё было намного проще.

В отряде он был единственный конный, так что неудивительно, почему на него набросились в первую очередь. За спиной уже лязгали мечи, щёлкали арбалеты и с глухим рычанием рвали кого-то подарочные адские псы. А он так наивно надеялся, что не придётся пускать их в дело так рано…

От дальнейших размышлений его отвлёк прыгнувший на коня откуда-то сверху скелет. Конь встал на дыбы, воинственно заржал и от души врезал нежити подкованным копытом. Скелет с хрустом рассыпался на части, ржавый меч приложился сверху. Вииту довольно хмыкнул и похлопал зверя по бронированной шее:

\- Молодец, Аконит! Настоящий рыцарь!

Тот в ответ только скептически фыркнул, не соглашаясь. Одержимый тем временем выхватил меч и отправил на вечный покой ещё одного костяного воина. Сзади раздались крики, визг гончих и довольное урчание мертвяков. Догадка о том, что кого-то там действительно убили, заставила его обернуться посмотреть, как дела у его сопровождающих.

Парням не везло. Они остались вдвоём с жалкими арбалетами против десятка голоднющих мертвяков. Рядом валялись доказательства триумфа налётчиков: три обезглавленных и изуродованных мечника против одного ещё копошащегося мертвяка без ног и с половиной головы, но вполне боеспособного. Криганцу вдруг стало их жаль: всё же не один день вместе шли. Да и если они все помрут, как он до столицы доберётся?

Аконит, получив пинка в бока, прыгнул в самую гущу драки, бронированной грудью сбил одного мертвеца, снёс копытом голову второму и подставил под хозяйский меч третьего. Ещё одного Вииту сразил магической стрелой, а остальных порвали подключившиеся Пушок и Лапочка, два его любимых цербера, вместе с остальной стаей. Скелеты каким-то своим призрачным чувством почуяли, что запахло гарью, и, дребезжа ржавым снаряжением, дали дёру. Сегодня был не их день.

Когда волнения немного улеглись, они продолжили путь. Теперь арбалетчики смотрели на криганца и его зверей с большим доверием, чем раньше, хотя и понимали, что вечно защищать он их не будет.

\- Хэй, господа эрафийцы, можно вопрос?

\- Конечно, сударь. Если мы можем ответить, мы ответим.

\- Отлично! К делу! – Одержимый резким движением вложил меч в ножны и выпрямился в высоком седле. – Зачем вашей королеве понадобились мои услуги? Я стою очень дорого, а она даже не торговалась.

Парни немного помолчали. Потом один из них задумчиво протянул:

\- Разные слухи ходят, сударь. Пожалуй, самый правдивый из них это тот, что королева подыскивает себе новых телохранителей. Неподкупных и верных, если вы меня понимаете.

\- Тогда мои пёсики – не самый лучший вариант. Они хорошо выдрессированы, этого не отнять, однако добиться у них доверия к абсолютно чужим людям не могу даже я.

\- Мы тоже так думаем, сир. Волки из АвЛи были бы лучше.

\- Мда, жаль, жаль… Господа эрафийцы, а долго ещё до вашей столицы? Впрочем, можете не отвечать – сам знаю, что к вечеру доберёмся.

\- Вы уже путешествовали по этой дороге?!

\- Да, было дело. Когда-то здесь рос жуть какой густой лес – от грифонов прятаться лучше не найти. А мы их оттуда огнём! огнём! – Вииту снова почувствовал ностальгическую грусть. – Вот были времена…

На него смотрели с плохо скрытым страхом. Одержимый с удовольствием ухмыльнулся, заметив выражение их лиц, и погладил коня по шее под металлическими щитками. От его ухмылки большинство нормальных людей бросило бы в дрожь, но долго аура ужаса над ним не продержалась. Настроение у нашего героя менялось быстрее, чем белка с ветки на ветку скачет.

\- Мы не знали, что вы воевали.

\- Разумеется, воевал, ведь я патриот страны и идей. Единственное, что мне не понравилось так это пытки в плену: ваши палачи – полные бездарности! Ифрита пытать огнём только они могли додуматься! Хотя о чём это я? Совсем разболтался. Прибавим шагу, господа! Я хочу осмотреть столицу до темноты!

Стрелки молча переглянулись, один из них покрутил пальцем у виска, но оба постарались не отстать от этого явно безумного собаковода. Оба боялись попасть в зубы местным монстрам, а в одной компании с вооружённым мечом и магией криганцем шансов выжить было несоизмеримо больше, чем без него.

Мысли же самого Вииту блуждали очень далеко от этих диких мест в этот момент. Тоска по привычному дому, порядкам и запаху серы с примесью палёной бесятины одолевала. Пламень и сера! Хотелось чего-то особенного, захватывающего, приключенческого… всё же он был во многом похож на мать, такую же сумасшедшую авантюристку-ифритессу. Плохо, что она совсем не любила собак…

_Параграф второй._

Адские гончие, как ни странно, пришлись ко двору. Как выяснилось, собаки были нужны совсем не для замены королевской гвардии. Просто королеве Катерине Айронфист понадобилось кое-что эдакое для дворцового зверинца. Понятное дело, Вииту остался за ними присматривать. На криганца косились с суеверным ужасом, и он прекрасно понимал почему. Эрафийцы верили в силу небес и могущество света. Убеждения же жителей княжества Криган располагались совсем в иной плоскости. Да и внешность у него была… непривычная для глаз местных жителей.

Вииту был высок ростом, гораздо выше большинства людей, широк в плечах и куда как сильнее физически. У него были длинные угольно-чёрные волосы, падающие на плечи, спину и загорелое лицо непокорной гривой и пара небольших витых рогов, изящно изгибающихся к затылку. Пожалуй, это было всё, чем смог наградить его отец, демон бездны Аксис, о котором наш герой ничего, кроме имени не знал.

От матери, ифритессы Октавии, в свою очередь, ему досталось несоизмеримо больше. Во-первых, внешность: ни одна женщина, человеческая или нет, не могла пройти мимо него и остаться равнодушной. Во-вторых, характер: взрывной, буйный, не подающийся контролю, как вечное пламя Преисподней и почти такой же безумный. А, в-третьих, иммунитет ко всему, что способно обжечь.

Итак, столица встретила иностранного гостя вполне благосклонно. Из дворца он почти никогда не отлучался, людей не пугал, стражу не провоцировал, так что о нём вскоре забыли и даже немного привыкли. Да и пёсики не давали заскучать – дела в какой-то момент заняли его целиком: вольеры, корм, специальные условия и загоны для выгула – всё это надо было улаживать, причём улаживать всё по высшему разряду (для королевы ведь работаем). Свободными оставались только длинные вечера, которые он проводил в удобном кресле на одном из балконов собственного замка на берегу огромного лавового озера, попивая густое красное вино из хрустального кубка, в компании верных Пушка и Лапочки. Впрочем, потом у него появилось другое увлечение…

Прошёл уже почти месяц, как он жил в королевской столице. Местная жизнь уже успела ему надоесть. В голове всё чаще начала появляться мысль о том, чтобы плюнуть на золото, забрать собак и слинять домой. Однако то, что произошло потом, совершенно сбило его с толку. С какого перепугу Катерина решила, что ему нужна помощь?! А отказываться было поздно.

Мальчишку звали Роберт. Большую часть жизни он провёл во дворце вместе с матерью, которая служила здесь служанкой. Сейчас ему было слегка за десять и, судя по тому, как неестественно прямо он держал спину, эта жизнь уже оставила на нём отпечаток. Выглядел он неважно: худенький, грязненький, нечёсаный, в штопанных штанах, выцветшей рубашке не по размеру и драных ботинках. На криганца, который возвышался над ним подобно одетой в чёрно-красное одеяние рогатой башне, он смотрел без страха, но с отчаянием. Вииту, который раньше никогда не имел дела с детьми, подумал, что из него выйдет толк. После некоторых исправлений, конечно же.

\- Тебе объясняли, что тебя здесь ждёт, Роберт?

\- Да, милорд, - тот утвердительно кивнул. – Я должен буду помогать вам, и ухаживать за зверьми.

\- Понятно, - Вииту тоже кивнул. – Ты когда-нибудь делал что-нибудь похожее раньше?

\- Ну, я несколько лет служил помощником конюха в конюшне. Сэр старший конюх говорил, что у меня неплохо получалось.

\- Конюх, значит. Норовистых жеребцов ты тоже обхаживал?

Роберт чуть-чуть побледнел. Под слоем грязи это было почти незаметно, но Одержимый всё же заметил, потому что не сводил с него горящих любопытством глаз.

\- Несколько раз, когда рыцари на постой оставались.

\- Тебе неприятно об этом говорить, как я вижу. Ведь неприятно?

\- Да, милорд.

\- Могу поспорить, один из них поймал тебя рядом со своим конём и разозлился. Убежать ты не успел, и он легко тебя поймал, а потом избил до кровавых рубцов.

\- Откуда вы узнали, милорд? – в серых глазах мальчика впервые промелькнул страх, не говоря уже об отчаянии, захлестнувшем его тяжёлой волной. Вииту только загадочно улыбнулся и невозмутимо ответил:

\- У тебя кровь на рубашке, да и стоишь ты, будто кол проглотил. Мать знает? Впрочем, это ваше с ней дело. Итак, Роберт, с сегодняшнего дня у тебя начинается новая жизнь, где от того, как хорошо ты будешь меня слушать, будет зависеть твоё благополучие и физическое, и материальное.

\- Я не понимаю вас, милорд.

\- А что здесь непонятного! Моим пёсики не лошади – сделаешь что-нибудь не так, могут и голову откусить. Согласись, подобный риск должен поощряться. Я буду платить тебе один золотой в день, также буду кормить и по возможности одевать, потому что эти лохмотья оскорбляют меня до глубины души. Кроме этого, спать на сеновалах тебе больше не придётся. Устраивают условия?

\- Да, милорд. Я даже не знаю, что и ответить!..

\- Ничего не отвечай. Главное не дай себя съесть в первый день, а там видно будет!

_Параграф третий._

Роберт оказался на диво полезным. Несмотря на то, что он был «зелёный» во многих вопросах связанных с такими животными, как адские гончие, но старания ему было не занимать. Бывало, они подолгу сидели у загона и наблюдали, как ведут себя животные, так сказать, в непринуждённой обстановке: Вииту показывал и рассказывал, а Роберт внимательно слушал и запоминал.

Одержимый никогда не воспринимал мальчишку, как простого слугу. В Кригане быть слугой значило быть в первую очередь рабом. Роб же был свободен, так что под определение слуги не подходил изначально. Таким образом, оставалась только одна альтернатива – ученичество. Вииту решил, что так оно будет даже лучше.

Из надёжных источников в городе (в силу гастрономических предпочтений своих питомцев пришлось передружиться со всеми владельцами мясных лавок в округе) он знал, что близиться какой-то большой праздник, сопровождаемый грандиозным рыцарским турниром.

Город очень скоро будет буквально заполонён парнями в блестящих доспехах на больших откормленных лошадях, которые ещё помнят, что такое криганская армия на марше с её толпами чертей, хищным завыванием гончих и кровожадными криками рвущихся в бой демонов бездны. Кто-нибудь из них наверняка попытается его убить, но такая перспектива вызывала у Вииту лишь предвкушающую улыбку. Что ж, пусть пробуют. Главное, найти место, куда он потом будет складировать трупы…

\- Милорд, милорд! – Роберт ворвался в его кабинет как раз в тот момент, когда Вииту собирался вонзить свои клыки в толстый и до жути аппетитный бутерброд с ветчиной. – Лапочка загнал двух гвардейцев на старую вишню, и я не могу его уговорить их отпустить!

\- При чём тут я? Не я же их к вольерам тащил.

\- Но, милорд, они уже два часа там сидят! Уже народ собирается…

Услышав про народ, который собирается, Одержимый выругался:

\- Огонь и пепел! Как же я хочу есть!.. Ты ему «нельзя» говорил?

\- Я ему всё говорил: и «нельзя», и «фу», и «перестань» - он ни в какую! Злой, как тысяча чертей!

Упоминание о тысяче чертей заставило Одержимого отвлечься от бутерброда и поднять на своего юного ученика свои странные рубиново-золотистые глаза, в которых сумасшедшим блеском искрилась бездна. Он не был удивлён, озадачен или недоволен, только самую малость огорчён тем, что перекус придётся отложить. Когда они шли во двор, криганец спросил:

\- А ты знаешь, что такое тысяча чертей?

\- Ну, немного представляю, милорд.

\- Это уйма народа! Целый легион визжащей, вонючей и лохматой массы, способный стереть с лица земли эскадрон всадников. Безумное море, не поддающиеся контролю! Символ войны!

\- Милорд? Вы, по-видимому, видели это.

\- Это уж точно… Единственное стоящее зрелище за всю мою жизнь. Потом я увидел, как эту орду в два присеста разгромили десять титанов. Это зрелище оказалось ещё более стоящим.

\- Страшные вещи вы рассказываете.

\- Да нет… обычное дело. Твои родители наверняка ещё помнят, что это такое…

\- Сомневаюсь. Я родился, когда всё уже затухало. Вы успокоите Лапочку?

\- Я побью гвардейцев. Какого ифрита они вообще тут шлялись!..

Наконец, вышли к многострадальному дереву, где Лапочка караулил расхитителей частной собственности. Да, именно расхитителей – Вииту чётко слышал, как испуганно визжат щенки в большом холщёвом мешке, который прижимал к груди один из гвардейцев. Ярость захлестнула его горячей волной. Криганец мог пройти мимо бесчисленного множества пороков разной степени тяжести, но едва дело касалось воровства…. оно каралось жестоко.

\- Роберт, позаботься о щенках. Желательно где-нибудь подальше, ладно?

Мальчик, который отлично знал этот милый, любезный, обманчиво мягкий тон, молча кивнул. Он знал, как трепетно его наставник относился к своим питомцам. Иногда ему казалось, что псы заменяли ему всё: семью, друзей и сам мир вокруг.

\- Лапочка, есть хочешь?

Огромный трёхглавый цербер, не сводя горящего взора с засевших на дереве людей, довольно взвыл и защёлкал зубами. Он тоже прекрасно знал этот тон, вот только, в отличие от Роба, он внушал ему восторг, потому что всегда сулил какое-нибудь лакомство.

\- От и хорошо! Смотри зубы о доспехи не обломай, душка.

Ловким движением Вииту сдёрнул с пояса плеть и одним точным ударом перерубил ветку, на которой сидел гвардеец с мешком. Тот с треском упал, мешок в сторону, щенки в визг. Роберт бросился к ним, схватил мешок и, шепча успокаивающие слова, рванул за конюшню, быстро-быстро перебирая ногами в новеньких ботинках. Вииту позволил себе немного злорадства, когда скомандовал своему верному псу:

\- Взять!

Цербер был рад повиноваться. А на следующий день против Одержимого ополчилось всё местное рыцарство. Вииту расхохотался им в лицо… и сбежал из столицы, прихватив с собой всех своих песиков, ученика и бойкую гнедую кобылку из королевской конюшни.

_Параграф четвёртый._

Роберт, несмотря на все свои многочисленные таланты, всё же продолжал оставаться всего лишь слабым человеком. Рана, которая выбила бы демона бездны из строя на какие-то жалкие полчаса, человека убила на повал.

У Вииту не было времени оплакивать его смерть. Подхватив разом обмякшее тело мальчика на руки, он со всех ног бросился к Подземным Вратам. За спиной его гончие во главе с Лапочкой и Пушком, сдерживали натиск обезумевшего от ненависти рыцарства зубами и когтями, вырывая драгоценные секунды времени, необходимые для последнего рывка. Но они, несмотря на долгую службу в его доме, плохо знали своего хозяина и его буйный нрав.

Опустив тело мальчика в тени чёрной арки, Одержимый развернулся к наступающим конникам. Призвав всю свою огненную сущность ифрита, и сжав её в тугой искрящийся шарик, он выкрикнул заклинание… первое, что пришло на ум. По какой-то случайности им оказались чары «Инферно», одно из сильнейших огненных заклятий, которое в обычное время у него не получалось ни гаком, ни кряком. Но сейчас… то ли он дошёл до края, то ли от ифрита в нём действительно больше, чем от демона бездны, но оно сработало!

Огромная огненная вспышка поглотила поляну, на которой высились Врата, за считанные секунды, а потом раскалённым заревом взметнулось к небесам. На криганце от жара задымилась одежда, и немного обожгло лицо. Камень арки, к счастью выдержал атаку, но раскалилась до такой степени, что по сравнению с ЭТИМ раскалённая лава показалась бы прохладной водичкой. Вииту с проклятьем отдёрнул руку и, снова подняв тело ученика на руки, шагнул во тьму перехода.

Мальчика он похоронил по другую сторону арки. Вышла заминка с похоронным обрядом (человеческих он не знал, кроме того, что они своих покойников зарывали в землю), но, в конце концов, решил использовать криганские. В княжестве не было кладбищ. Мёртвые просто сжигались – и удобно, и опасности нападения некромантов из Дейи нет. В этом случае он решил совместить то и другое: сначала сжёг тело, потом закопал пепел в неподатливый грунт. Оставалось надеяться, что здесь ему будет спокойнее, чем на той, другой земле.

До своего замка он добирался пешком, благо было недалеко. Нет, всё-таки люди большие дураки. Между одним их городом и другим сотни лиг пути верхом, дороги есть не везде, опасностей уйма и вместо того, чтобы создать Огненные Ворота (существует в каждом городе Кригана и служит для связи между городами) в каждом, они продолжают мучить себя и мучить животных. Пара дней и Вииту вошёл сначала во врата гостеприимного города Орпита, а потом переместился в родной Эшден.

У ворот замка его встретил старый цербер по кличке Проныра. Потрепав служаку по всем трём лобастым головам, Одержимый выдавил улыбку и проскользнул внутрь. Если Проныра что-то и заподозрил, то виду не подал, верный своему принципу: хозяин приходит и уходит, а служба идёт всегда.

Весь остаток дня он провёл в ванной – откисал, составлял планы на будущее и просто думал. Объявлять войну всему свету – это, конечно, слишком глобально даже для него, да и сил не хватит. А вот пакостить по мере сил…

Губы демона автоматически растянулись в нехорошей многообещающей улыбке. Это, пожалуй, может сработать!

_Параграф пятый._

Найти Валианта Хаарта оказалось, как раз плюнуть. Достаточно было зайти в таверну, бросить трактирщику золотой и внимательно слушать его едва слышные россказни. Среди всего  разнокалиберного бреда про каких-то эльфов Вори, самовосстанавливающихся привидений и прытких проклятых рыцарей, Одержимый вычленил для себя три приоритетных факта. Первый, что легендарный Святой Грааль нужно искать где-то на востоке в варварских степях. Второй, что если он этот легендарный Грааль принесёт в Эшден, то местные жрецы вызовут в его честь Огненного Бога. И третий, самый важный, что дейский бандит Хаарт вместе с бандой сейчас громят пограничные посты на западе королевства. Значит, туда ему дорога.

Он отправился в путь на следующее утро. Оседлал коня, разбудил разоспавшегося Проныру. Через час они уже мчались просёлочными дорогами на запад. Одержимый, пардон за каламбур, был одержим идеей встретиться с этим человеком. Зачем? По большей степени из-за Роберта и своих старых военных воспоминаний. Они не давали ему покоя на протяжении всех двух недель, пока он приходил в себя дома, и вынуждали действовать. Если Криган и уступил в этой войне Эрафии, то это не значило, что он, один из успешнейших полководцев Кригана в отставке, тоже должен что-либо кому-либо спускать со счетов.

После двух месяцев путешествий слово «запад» у криганца начало плотно ассоциироваться со словом «сырость». Из-за близости болотного королевства Таталия, в воздухе чувствовался запах тины и торфа, перемешанный с амбре болотного газа. По ночам заедали комары и тут же умирали, будто нахлебавшись серной кислоты (кровь уроженцев подземного мира настолько насыщена серой, что напоминает по свойствам серную кислоту). Частенько путь страннику преграждали туман, реки и озёра, которые иной раз приходилось переплывать. В таких случаях Вииту частенько поминал добрым словом свою матушку, научившую сына плавать. Конечно, вода не лава, но принцип схожий. А вот Проныре пришлось туго: три головы тянули его вниз, несмотря на все барахтанья, и пришлось привязывать его к коню и буквально буксировать на сушу.

В один из дней они всей дружной компанией натолкнулись на следы кострища, окружённого десятками следов ног. Одержимый спешился посмотреть. Что-то в этих следах сразу его смутило и, присмотревшись, он понял, что именно. Человек, носивший сапоги, оставившие эти следы, должен был родиться как минимум двести лет назад, потому что именно двести лет назад криганцы разрушили до основания цитадель Нордбридж, где эта обувь и была сшита. Это было подтверждено специальным клеймом на каблуке.

Вииту невольно потянулся к плети на поясе. Двести лет – не шутка, люди столько не живут (большинство, по крайней мере). Вывод напрашивался сам собой: нежить, но вот задачка, дамы и господа – смогут ли пережить двести лет обычные сапоги… и сохраниться так, будто только что из мастерской? Нежить, нуждающаяся в новых сапогах. Демон усмехнулся. Идиотизм!

Поднявшись на ноги, полководец подозвал цербера и знаком показал, чтобы пошарил вокруг, а сам продолжил рассматривать следы. Ему вдруг стало интересно, какие ещё тайны древности они могут поведать.

Через полчаса, а ровно столько времени потребовалось Проныре, чтобы найти след, они уже снова шагали на запад, потихоньку забирая к северу. Потому, что большой отряд в нордбриджских сапогах направлялся именно туда, теряясь в глуши. Если это не банда Хаарта, то он, Вииту, ушастый осёл.

_Параграф шестой._

Ушастый осёл, не дать не взять. Скелеты, за которыми он шёл почти три дня по горам и, форсируя ручьи, оказались какой-то другой бандой. Криворукий дейец, который ими командовал, преследовал какие-то другие, более меркантильные цели. Вииту, спрятавшийся в кустах на границе полянки с цербером в обнимку, с немым удивлением наблюдал, как старые пожелтевшие от времени костяки один за другим опорожняют на землю мешки, полные золотых, серебряных монет и драгоценных камней. Интересно, где он столько денег достал за один раз? Гномий банк, что ли, грабанул? Похоже, что так оно и было.

Криганец вдруг почувствовал, что не может оставить это просто так. Мародерская жилка, спящая со времен войны, вновь взыграла в демоне, толкая на безрассудные поступки. Огонь и пепел, он даже вспомнил, как давно последний раз пополнял сокровищницу. Жадность всегда была одной из немногих слабых сторон любого из обитателей подземного мира. Короче говоря, Одержимый решил некроманта ограбить старым дедовским способом: кнутом, мечом и магией.

Некромант так и не понял, что на него упало. Проныра, рыча всеми тремя глотками, полосатой молнией бросился в самую гущу опешивших скелетов. Поляна заполнилась хрустом ломающихся костей и щёлканьем мощных челюстей.

Оставив парней на пёсика, Вииту обернулся в сторону стоящего на другом конце поляны дейца. Бледный, в чёрном плаще, с длинными сальными волосами, с длинными вампирьими клыками – он выглядел отвратительно. От него несло могилами и смертью так сильно, что криганец невольно поморщился. Некромант злорадно оскалился. Похоже, он тоже не питал к жителям огненного княжества особой любви. Поэтому оружие друг на друга они поднимали решительно и без рассуждений.

Заклятие «дрожь смерти» скрутила Одержимого с такой силой, что он едва смог удержать в руках плеть. Боль, которая пронзила его в этот момент, была сравнима только с болью от ледяных игл, вонзающихся глубоко под ногти. Однако это было всё же лучше, чем, если бы он выронил оружие из рук. Без оружия – полный трындец.

Поборов остатки заклятия, он крепче сжал ручку кнута и неожиданно для некроманта бросился вперёд. В руке родился огненный шар, который «грабитель» бросил тут же, не задумываясь, куда тот попадёт. Колдун из Дейи успел отпрыгнуть, но огнём от взрыва ему опалило волосы и подпортило плащ. Впрочем, это ему не помешало разразиться волшебной стрелой, которую криганец принял на «щит», оставшись живым и почти здоровым (пара сломанных ребёр не в счёт). В ответ некромант получил хлёсткий удар кнутом, перебивший волшебнику руку. Крик боли взрезал воздух над поляной, заклинание сорвалось, так и не начавшись, и Одержимый с довольной улыбкой нанёс второй удар, окончивший этот бой в его пользу.

Чуть позже они с Пронырой распихивали золото по седельным сумкам Аконита и лечили сломанные рёбра. Потом снова продолжили путь, потому что, несмотря на боль и дополнительный груз, желание найти этого треклятого рыцаря было всё так же велико.

_Параграф седьмой._

Таверна называлась «Белое Крыло». По крайней мере, именно это прочёл Одержимый на вывеске, слегка покачивающей на чёрных, наверняка, чугунных звеньях над входом. Прочитал, потому что был грамотный. Для неграмотных была другая вывеска – кособокий кусок доски с нарисованным на нём нечто, похожим на разорванную наволочку. Вииту весело хмыкнул и покачал головой, подозвал к себе Проныру, и они вместе вошли в зал. В воздухе витали слишком вкусные запахи, чтобы их игнорировать. К тому же оба были жуть как голодны.

Таверна была забита посетителями до отказа. Трактирщик едва успевал принимать заказы и считать золотые. Публика вокруг была самая разношёрстная: от могучих одетых в шкуры варваров из Крулода до утончённых, одетых с иголочки и сверкающих золотыми украшениями уроженцев Бракада. В одном из дальних углов Вииту заметил парочку гноллов из Таталии, попивающих пиво, и то и дело заливающихся пронзительным гиеноподобным смехом. В другом укромном углу – клерика из Эратии, завернутого в длинный бесформенный тёмно-синий плащ, полностью скрывающий его личность от посторонних глаз. В отличие от прочих посетителей таверны, он не притрагивался к спиртному, предпочитая чай. Вииту машинально отметил до чего же изящные у эрафийца руки – узкие ладони, пальцы музыканта в тонких бархатных перчатках – такие больше подходили женщине.

Усаживаясь за стремительно освободившийся стол (вид Проныры действовал лучше всяких слов) и, готовясь вонзить клыки в запечённого поросёнка, он мрачновато подумал о том, что может случиться, окажись другие клиенты такими же наблюдательными. Лишь бы не драка, потому что криганец сейчас не был в настроении кого-нибудь щадить, но и бойню устраивать тоже не хотелось. Он просто был дьявольски голоден, у него болело всё тело в память о том убитом некроманте и от хорошего настроения, навеянного богатой добычей, остались одни ошметки.

Драка началась как-то совсем уж неожиданно. Секунду назад всё было тихо, и в воздухе витал только гомон дружеских бесед, а потом… БАЦ!.. и всё, включая столы и стулья, полетело вверх тормашками. Уши резанул пронзительный женский крик, впрочем, быстро утонувший в громовом рёве оставшегося без обеда варвара и воплях потревоженных гноллов. Поскольку женщина в зале была только одна, то кажется, вы догадались, что произошло. И Вииту, чей стол находился как раз между варварами и выставившей вперёд руки в оборонительной стойке колдуньей, снова оказался в самом центре событий.

\- Прочь с дороги, рогатое исчадье подземных кишок!

\- Пошёл на хрен, тупоголовый сын гоблинской шлюхи!

Варвар, побагровевший под тяжестью нанесённого оскорбления, с рёвом бросился на нашего героя с кулаками. Криганец встретил его со стулом в руках. Удар, треск. Стула оказалось явно недостаточно. Да и на что он надеялся? Остановить разогнавшегося жителя гор могла разве что крепостная стена, которой под рукой не оказалось. Пришлось держать удар, так сказать грудью.

Вииту уступал варвару и в росте, и в ширине плеч, и, наверное, даже в весе, но в это же время его нечеловеческая природа компенсировала все эти недостатки сторицей. А вот человеку приходилось надеяться только на свои обычные, пусть и закалённые битвами мускулы.

Незнакомый варвар видимо рассчитывал сбить его с ног одним броском, но какого было его удивление, когда щупленький с виду красноглазый тип легко перехватил его руки и остался стоять там, где и стоял. Увы, большего горец не успел – Одержимый от души врезал ему в живот коленом, а потом наддал кулаком в челюсть, отчего противник перелетел через пол зала, сбил с ног троих и оказался похоронен под их телами. Инцидент был исчерпан, но драка вокруг разгорелась с новой силой, будто поверженный варвар послужил этакими сухими дровами для этого буйного костра. В «Белых крыльях» стало по-настоящему опасно!..

Как он тащил колдунью в синем плаще к выходу, криганец помнил очень хорошо, потому что основная масса шальных тумаков сыпалась именно на него. Мысленно поблагодарив себя за идею одеть себя в доспехи, Одержимый вышел из потасовки целым и почти невредимым (расцарапанное разбитой бутылкой лицо и столовый нож в лопатке можно было не считать за серьёзные раны). Колдунья отделалась и вовсе парой синяков да порванным плащом. Моральный ущерб был, конечно же, больше, но его подсчитывать не стали. Вииту в мгновение ока оседлал Аконита, свистнул Проныре, забросил удивлённо вскрикнувшую женщину в седло и вскочил на коня следом.

Когда драчуны вывалились наружу, то парочки и след простыл.

_Параграф восьмой._

\- Итак, ты меня спас. Что будешь делать со мной дальше? – казалось, колдунья забавляется сложившейся ситуацией, но веселье, скорее всего, было наиграно, иначе с чего бы её рукам так дрожать?.. Впрочем, он вполне понимал её страх, поэтому решил быть откровенным:

\- Понятия не имею. Есть предложения?

У неё вырвался нервный смешок.

\- Нет. А у тебя?

\- Не-а, предложений не имею.

\- Выходит тупик?

Он усмехнулся и согласился:

\- Выходит, так.

Помолчали. Аконит размашистой рысью фланировал среди зелёных трав, пощипывая то тут, то там редкие травинки. Проныра, сбросив десяток лет, носился кругами вокруг скакуна и гонялся за бабочками, как молодой щенок. Будь Вииту рыцарем, колдунья в синем плаще – принцессой, а цербер верным охотничьим псом, то более идеалистической картинки не найти.

\- Симпатичный у тебя пёс.

\- Спасибо, мне тоже нравиться. Что ты делала в этот трактире, женщина? Есть же куча других мест, где можно отдохнуть и расслабиться.

Она смущённо опустила голову и мрачно буркнула:

\- Ты будешь смеяться, если расскажу.

\- Я в любом случае буду смеяться, - заверил её Одержимый и, обхватив свою пассажирку одной рукой за талию, устроил в седле получше, невзирая на все её протесты. – Так что, смелей! Я сгораю от любопытства.

\- Я ждала там жениха.

Вииту сдержал улыбку, стремясь соблюсти хотя бы иллюзию тактичности.

\- И давно он… едет?

Колдунья в ответ только тяжело вздохнула. Очевидно давно. Криганец удивлённо покачал головой:

\- А ты не боишься, что он тебя бросил и сейчас прохлаждается в объятьях другой?

\- Мой жених слишком меня любит, чтобы бросать. Я больше склонна думать, что он умер где-то по дороге. Орин всегда любил путешествовать и всегда делал это один.

Услышав про «одиночные» поездки её пропавшего без вести жениха, криганец не удержался и насмешливо хмыкнул:

\- Тогда я вообще удивляюсь, как же вы встретились. Есть идеи, куда он мог поехать?

\- Только не говори, что поможешь мне его найти… - она ему не поверила. Иного Вииту и не ожидал – слишком хорошо был осведомлён о репутации своих соотечественников по эту сторону Врат. Тем не менее, он привёл несколько разумных доводов в своё оправдание.

\- А почему бы и нет? Я вот уже почти два месяца разъезжаю по этим горам и болотам в поисках банды Хаарта. Могу поспорить, что этот прохвост заинтересовал не только меня одного. Да и других достопримечательностей здесь просто не найти.

Привал они устроили, как только сумерки дымчатым покрывалом укрыли землю, запутавшись в жёсткой щётке леса. Тропинку мгновенно заволокло. В другое время Вииту бы только пришпорил коня и помчался бы быстрее ветра, но, что уж поделать, нельзя. В отличие от него, Аконита и Проныры, которые родились, прожили и, скорее всего, умрут во тьме, его спутница (её, кстати, звали Аделайде) не только плохо видела в темноте, но и боялась её до слёз.

Подходящая полянка попалась на их пути совершенно случайно, и криганец не преминул воспользоваться неожиданным подарком судьбы. Развели огонь, постелили на траву плащи, расседлали и отпустили пастись коня. Вииту пошёл охотиться и добыл к столу двух зайцев. Одного скормили Проныре, второго освежевали и зажарили на костре.

Разобравшись с бытовой стороной вопроса, Одержимый решил посвятить немного времени своему здоровью. Ссадины и синяки давно зажили, а вот нож из лопатки надо было всё-таки вынуть – порядком достал: царапает кость при каждом резком движении. Тяжело вздохнув, он принялся стаскивать с себя латы.

По правде говоря, гордым словом «латы» он именовал простую кирасу из кожи красного дракона (сам добывал когда-то) с металлическими щитками прикрывающими живот и грудь,  наплечники, пара наплечных браслетов из красного золота и, особая его гордость, наручи из травленной в драконьей кислоте бракадской стали, покрытые тончайшей гравировкой в виде причудливой вязи снежинок, веточек и мелких цветочков. В своё время он выложил за них чёртову уйму золота, но ещё ни разу не пожалел об этом. Щёлкая креплениями, он с грустью подумал, что пора бы ехать в Бракад за новым снаряжением. Быть может, тот торговец ещё не успел сбыть весь доспех…

Аделайде сидела в сторонке и ворошила палочкой в углях. Огненные отблески играли в её длинных вьющихся медных кудрях и добавляли жизни ее белой коже лица. Яркие голубые глаза в свете живого огня напоминали два крупных сапфира. Девушка была очень хороша собой, но красота её казалась подёрнутой инеем.

Первый щелчок прозвучал так неожиданно, что она невольно выпустила прутик из рук, и тот сгорел, упав в костёр. За ним последовал второй, третий, пятый и что-то тяжёлое упало на траву рядом. Сидящий неподалёку Одержимый с наслаждением вдохнул полной грудью и потянулся, хрустя косточками. Колдунья, повинуясь врождённому любопытству, скосила на него взгляд и на какие-то мгновения замерла, поражённая открывшимся для неё зрелищем.

В свете костра её спаситель и добровольный помощник выглядел великолепно. Огонь рисовал на его загорелой коже причудливые узоры, зажёг янтарные глаза, и теперь они мягко светились в темноте пламенными искорками. Угольно-чёрные волосы густой, маслянистой массой спадали на лицо и чёрный шёлк обтягивающей плечи рубашки без рукавов. В темноте такие необычные для людей рога были почти не заметны, и Вииту казался почти… обычным.

Взгляд девушки скользнул по его дивно прекрасному лицу, опустился на шею, на секунду задержался на глубоком вырезе рубашки, пробежал по плечам… и упёрся в серебристую рукоять столового ножа, торчащем из его спины.

\- Тебе что совсем не больно?

\- Демоны бездны могут не чувствовать боли, если не хотят. Выдерни из меня эту штуку, если не затруднит. Я бы сам выдернул, но, к сожалению, не дотягиваюсь.

\- Ладно… - Делла присела с ним рядом и нерешительно коснулась железной рукоятки. – Ты это серьёзно насчёт того, что только что сказал?

Он утвердительно кивнул и повернулся к ней пострадавшей лопаткой.

\- Полностью. Правда, есть на свете вещи, боль от которых заглушить невозможно… дергай, не бойся!

Аделайде вздохнула, обхватила рукоятку и дёрнула. Нож легко выскользнул из раны и оказался у неё в руке. Крови не было, а рана на лопатке затянулась буквально на глазах.

\- Боже милостивый!..

\- Уф, спасибо. А вот если бы там торчала сосулька или какая-нибудь заколдованная некромантами дрянь хрен бы зажило без соответствующих чар.

\- Значит, холод и смерть?

\- Можно сказать, и так, - он заглянул за спину, пошевелил раненым плечом и улыбнулся. – Но, с другой стороны, холода и смерти боятся все. Так что мы, криганцы, ничего не теряем.

Переночевав на полянке, они продолжили путь.

_Параграф девятый._

След рыцаря Орина привёл их в небольшой пограничный городок Равеншор. Странный и страшный это был городок: кресты с распятыми на них криганцами и нигонцами начинались за несколько километров до городских ворот. Большинство из них были давно мертвы: если не холод, то добрые горожане постарались. Честно говоря, с таким варварством по отношению к его народу Одержимый столкнулся первый раз. Аделайде, судя по её резко побледневшему лицу, тоже.

\- Помнишь, я тебе говорил про наши маленькие слабости?

Девушка молча кивнула, не в силах оторваться от жуткого зрелища. Честно говоря, она никогда не думала, что люди способны на нечто подобное. А вот Вииту ещё как полагал, и только поэтому его голос звучал так подчёркнуто спокойно.

\- Видимо, теперь ты понимаешь, почему мы никогда не воюем с Бракадом. Всё ещё хочешь идти туда?

\- Я должна убедиться, что с Орином всё в порядке. А вот тебе там лучше не показываться…

\- Ну, это уж мне решать, дорогуша. В крайнем случае, твоим телохранителем прикинусь, чтобы подозрений было меньше. А вот Проныру придётся отослать домой – слишком видный.

Сказано – сделано. Аделайде и глазом моргнуть не успела. В Одержимом наверняка умер способный волшебник.

В город они вошли налегке. Колдунья ехала верхом на присмиревшим Аконите, то и дело поправляя спадающий с плеч роскошный чёрный плащ с кроваво-красной подкладкой, одолженный у криганца на неизвестный срок. Рыжие волосы, распущенные по плечам и стянутые на лбу простым серебряным обручем, отливали в зимнем солнце расплавленной медью. Большие сапфировые глаза, не отрываясь, смотрели куда-то впереди себя: на стражников, на вывески таверн, на громаду Капитолия впереди. На шагавшего у левого стремени воина, девушка и вовсе старалась не обращать внимания. Почему-то ей казалось, что стоит бросить в его сторону взгляд, как его тут же заметят, схватят и повесят на один из тех крестов.

Вииту, в свою очередь, вообще старался смотреть сразу на всё и на всех самым мерзким и пронизывающим взглядом, чтобы сразу и напрочь отбить у прохожих желание и близко подходить к рыжеволосой всаднице. Из одежды на нём были только доспехи, чёрная рубашка с оборванными рукавами, чёрные же бриджи из чёрной кожи с причудливой вязью шнуровки вместо швов и высокие чёрные сапоги с окованными сталью задниками и носками. Чёрная грива угольно-чёрных волос спускалась на плечи, спину и лицо, скрывая янтарные глаза и одновременно выставляя на всеобщее обозрение изящные загнутые назад рожки.

Свой меч он перевесил за спину, как заправский наёмник, и теперь ремень ножен с золотой пряжкой надвое делил его скрытую под нагрудником грудь. Под наручами прятались несколько метательных ножей, а плеть, непременный атрибут демона бездны, коим он являлся, была перевешена с левого бока на правый и пристёгнута к поясу кожаным ремешком. Другими словами, замаскировался самым тонким образом – теперь, если не слишком выпендриваться, его в большинстве случаев примут за рядового демона или какого-то не слишком успешного искателя удачи. А вот если не примут…На этот случай Вииту помолился Огненному Богу и попросил у него благословения, посулив принести богатые подношения, если тот оградит его от неприятностей.

\- Вииту?

Криганец, не ожидавший вопроса, слегка вздрогнул, но быстро пришёл в себя.

\- Да?

\- Что привлекает тебя на поверхности? Или ты просто так странствуешь?

\- В данный момент большей частью ради собственного удовольствия: любуюсь пейзажами, ночую под кустами, жарю кроликов на открытом огне и охочусь за мертвецами. У нас в Кригане такие забавы обычно плохо заканчиваются, да и все тоннели похожи один на другой, как братья. Опасно, но не интересно. А почему ты спрашиваешь?

\- Просто мне показалось, что сейчас не самое хорошее время для странствий.

\- Не согласен, - демон положил руку на луку седла, совсем-совсем близко от обтянутого синей тканью бриджей бедра девушки. – Именно сейчас и есть лучшее время. В стране разруха, дороги свободны, всё продаётся и покупается – было бы золото, хороший конь и малая толика авантюризма и Эрафия у твоих ног.

Его рассуждения, довольно меркантильные, надо признать, но всё же не лишённые смысла были для Деллы совершенно новым взглядом на вещи. Мысль о том, что путешествовать можно не только по каким-то делам, но и ради удовольствия никогда не приходила ей в голову.

\- И много вас таких?

\- Понятия не имею. Могу с уверенностью предположить только одно - среди выходящих на поверхность криганцев большую часть составляют ифриты и обратившиеся в нашу веру люди. Первые – из любопытства, вторые – потому что тоскуют по голубому небу и зелёным деревьям.

\- А много среди вас людей?

\- Не очень. Прижиться в нашем мире трудно. А ты, Аделайде, любишь путешествовать?

Девушка долго не отвечала. Так долго, что Вииту даже рискнул бросить в её сторону косой взгляд, беспокоясь, не задел ли он какой-то больной темы. Несмотря на то, что они знакомы всего каких-то три дня с хвостиком, эта рыжая клеричка успела здорово ему понравиться. В дружеском смысле, конечно же. О том, чтобы думать о ней как о женщине, его извращённый ум пока что и не начинал.

\- Делла?

\- А… прости, задумалась. Да, мне нравиться путешествовать. Не могу сказать, что имею в этом деле большой опыт, но путешествовать мне всё-таки нравиться. В этом есть что-то затягивающее, не находишь?

Он поразмыслил немного и пришёл к выводу, что она права.

\- Нахожу. Расскажи о себе, пока мы будем подходить к тому симпатичному трактирчику с лошадиной головой вместо вывески.

\- Как ты узнал?!

\- Что?!

\- Что я именно этот трактир выберу!

\- Ах это… Так он мне самому понравился!

_Параграф десятый._

Комнату сняли одну на двоих: Делле досталась кровать, её «телохранителю» - два стула и табуретка, прикрытые плащом. Впрочем, Вииту не возражал по этому поводу, потому что с его-то наследственностью мог спокойно спать на раскалённых углях и на утро быть бодрее спавшей на перинах колдуньи. Правда, этой ночью спокойно поспать им не дали…

Убийцы, три облачённых в чёрное типа вооружённые парой длинных ножей на каждого, ожидали застать в комнате только одну спящую, а, следовательно, беспомощную девушку, но судьба здорово обломала им носы. Буквально обломала, потому что Вииту проснулся за мгновение до того, как первый из них впрыгнул в комнату.

Кошачьим движением соскочив со своего ложа, Одержимый выдернул из-под наруча метательный нож и метнул первому убийце в горло. Чуть-чуть промахнулся, угодив человеку в грудь, всё-таки метатель ножей из него был посредственный, но убийца умер и именно это и требовалось. Два других быстро смекнули, что их обманули самым несправедливым образом, и бросились к окну, так предусмотрительно оставленному открытым. «Телохранитель» тихо ругнулся и выдернул из-под наручей ещё два ножа, прицелился и метнул веером. Снова удачно попал, и вскоре в комнате стало на два трупа больше.

Уже оттаскивая тела к окну и перекидывая их через узкий подоконник, Одержимый заметил, как блеснули ужасом широко распахнутые сапфировые глаза с другого конца комнаты, и молча покачал головой. В ответ глаза закрылись, послышался облегчённый вздох, и послышался шорох простыней. Всё в порядке, можно спать дальше. А вот Вииту так и не смог сомкнуть глаз до самого рассвета. Опасался новых гостей и гадал, что же их сюда привело.

Следующим утром после заказанного в номер завтрака они расспросили трактирщика про Орина и, получив приблизительные указания, где его можно найти, пошли искать. На этот раз шли пешком, оставив Аконита отсыпаться в конюшне.

Чтобы хоть как-то скрасить время, Вииту принялся забрасывать свою спутницу вопросами о том, как же она, такая милая и отзывчивая девушка, стала клериком. Аделайде, услышав про «милую и отзывчивую» одарила его странным взглядом, но потом слегка улыбнулась и принялась рассказывать.

Как выяснилось, Делла была одной из тех волшебниц, которых называют Ледяными Ведьмами. Почти вся магия таких волшебниц заключается в том, чтобы управлять водой и льдом. По своей сути, более лютого врага для теплолюбивых криганцев и не придумаешь, но Вииту не спешил хвататься за меч и спасать свой народ от призрачной угрозы. Во-первых, она войну княжеству не объявляла, а, во-вторых, ему лично ничего не сделала, да и вообще рука на неё как-то не слишком охотно поднималась. Но вернёмся к рассказу волшебницы…

Сначала она училась у одной из городских знахарок, потом родители отправили молодую девушку в монастырь, но по пути через море корабль угодил в шторм, и она оказалась на острове эльфов Вори. Те смилостивились над ребёнком, сохранили ей жизнь и даже согласились учить её своему волшебству. Короче, там она прожила почти двадцать лет, многому научилась, и под конец эльфы Вори даже согласились помочь ей вернуться в свой мир.

\- А как же монастырь?

\- Ну, туда я так и не попала, - Делла равнодушно пожала плечами. – Что сильно хочется видеть меня в монашеской робе и на коленях перед ликом святого из святых, да?

Янтарные глаза демона на мгновение подёрнулись поволокой (видимо, он старательно представлял описанную ей картинку, хотя Делла понятия не имела, откуда он знает, как выглядит монастырский молельный зал), а через мгновение яростно замахал головой и возмущённо воскликнул:

\- Нет, что ты! Я на такое кощунство не способен. Ты же развратишь весь монастырь!

Девушка, не ожидавшая подобного, едва не полетела вверх тормашками, запутавшись в подоле собственного платья. Идущий рядом с ней кавалер вовремя успел подхватить её под локоть и спасти от встречи с булыжниками мостовой.

\- Вииту!

\- ?!

\- Ты невыносим!

Он от души рассмеялся, а потом совершенно серьёзно добавил:

\- А насчёт монастыря – это я совершенно серьёзно. Не для тебя это место, дорогуша. Святой из святых рыжих ведьм никогда шибко не любил: всё на костёр да на костёр.

\- Ты… видел?

\- Приходилось. Не самая приятная смерть. Я очень хотел ей помочь…

\- Так почему не помог?

\- Видишь ли, у меня в тот момент были скованы руки, скованы ноги и в подбородок упирался оточенный не хуже бритвы эльфийский кинжал. Я очень хотел ей помочь, но не настолько, чтобы рисковать собственной жизнью. Честно говоря, та женщина и не ждала помощи ни от меня, ни от моих компаньонов по несчастью, ни от кого-либо ещё. Крепко её сломали в том монастыре, должно быть…

\- О Господи…

\- Не, не то. Этот парень тебя не услышит. Огненный Бог и то слышит лучше, чем этот прохиндей. Кстати, мы почти пришли.

Она молча кивнула, соглашаясь. Они действительно пришли.

_Параграф одиннадцатый._

Что ни говори, а расставаться всегда тяжело и не важно, что человек, которого ты вынужден оставить, знаком тебе всего лишь несколько дней. Вииту довёл Деллу до трактира, проводил в зал и с чувством выполненного долга и странной опустошённости проследил, чтобы на неё никто не набросился, пока она шла к тому столику, где сидел, должно быть, тот самый роковой жених Орин. Да ну его к бесам! Смазливый хлыщ с подкрученными усиками, что с него взять…тем более что трактир «Весёлый мельник» преподнёс ему ещё один сюрприз – лорда Хаарта, сидящего через два столика от входа.

Долгожданная встреча прошла на удивление гладко. Одержимый и Рыцарь Смерти поняли друг друга с первых же секунд разговора. Вииту без зазрения совести сдал бандиту не только королевскую столицу, но и королевский дворец. Маленькая месть, наконец, свершилась. Хаарт не задавал вопросов, и мотивы его совершенно не интересовали. Да и даже если бы были, то Вииту всё равно на них бы не ответил.

Город он покинул сразу после этого разговора и сразу направился к ближайшим Подземным Вратам. Теперь наверху его ничего не держало, а в том, что лорд его не подведёт, он не сомневался.


	2. Часть вторая: Нижний мир

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> По канону, большинство героев Нигона или троглодиты, или минотавры, но здесь Дамакон родился от союза человека и медузы-горгоны... делает ли это историю AU? может быть, чуть-чуть)

_Параграф первый._

Одержимый Вииту, княжеский разводчик церберов, жил в Эшдене. Это был город, где он появился на свет, вырос и выучился, где впервые взял в руки оружие, впервые убил и впервые был ранен. Здесь он впервые увидел гончих ада и понял, что именно ими хотел заниматься всю жизнь. И, конечно же, именно здесь он присягнул князю Эофолу, правителю Кригана, в верности и пошёл воевать под родными знамёнами. В Эшдене началась его жизнь и, даст Огненный, здесь же и закончиться через много-много лет.

Однако город был знаменит вовсе не потому, что здесь жил самый лучший дрессировщик церберов на всё княжество. Эшден в первую очередь славился своими рынками: здесь можно было достать всё и даже больше, были бы деньги и желание. И, само собой, здесь продавали людей…

Вииту бесцельно гулял по многочисленным улицам родного города и старался придумать себе занятие на ближайшие сутки. Доспехи он благополучно оставил дома, оставшись любимой шёлковой рубашке без рукавов, кожаных штанах с запутанной шнуровкой по швам и удобных сандалиях на босу ногу (Криган – страна вулканов и лавы, там почти круглый год стоит летняя жара). Меч и ножи, оружие незаменимое в Верхнем мире, тоже остались дома, а теперь пояс оттягивала только плеть. Это было правильно, привычно и не нарушало негласный этикет.

Одержимый скучал, и это было опасно. Встречные прохожие, едва завидев скуку на его лице, спешили исчезнуть с глаз. Горький опыт подсказывал им, что от парня с кнутом за поясом и отсутствующим взглядом лучше держаться подальше – обременённые скукой и надёлённые властью типы обычно с законом не считаются. К счастью, Вииту в данный момент был слишком поглощён своей скукой, чтобы замечать кого-либо вокруг. В отличие от Пушка и Лапочки, которые то и дело порыкивали на мечущихся вокруг прохожих, заставляя их метаться ещё быстрее. Несмотря на ласковые имена, эти двое были двумя _очень_ крупными церберами.

В какой-то момент ноги завели нашего героя на невольничий базар, куда он в здравом уме никогда бы не заглянул. Однако отступать уже было некуда и, подхваченный людским потоком, демон был унесён к клеткам. Да, рабов здесь держали в клетках – рынок находился на территории бывшей псарни. Хозяева базара были очень практичными существами: чего такому добру пропадать? А вот самих невольников это приводило в тихий ужас…

Она стояла на одном из помостов, опустив голову и стараясь не слушать сальных замечаний торговца. Из одежды на ней были только цепи кандалов да массивный ошейник из толстой цепью, один конец которой был намертво прикован к его внешней стороне, а второй лежал в руке торгаша. А ещё были рыжие волосы, волнами, по цвету напоминающими расплавленную медь ниспадающие на её плечи и спину, укрывающие худенькую, но безупречную фигурку от откровенных, вожделенных и порой похотливых взглядов из собравшейся вокруг толпы мужчин.

Вииту примёрз к месту. Весь мир вокруг него сузился до этой маленькой женской фигурки с дивными медными волосами и белой, как снег на горных вершинах, кожей. Он сам не заметил, как губы прошептали тихо-тихо: «Аделайде!».

Она, будто услышала его и подняла голову. Большие сапфировые глаза, покрасневшие от слёз и затянутые пеленой отчаяния, пробежали по толпе и столкнулись с его потрясённым взглядом. Бледные губы дрогнули, ноги подкосились и она, упав на колени, разрыдалась на глазах у перешёптывающейся публики. Разрыдалась не от боли (её и пальцем не тронули из опасений повредить товар), а от стыда перед _ним_ , из-за того, что _он_ , единственное, знакомое лицо из всей этой пёстрой толпы, видел её такой: слабой и униженной.

Её слёзы подействовали на него, как удар хлыста. Не прошло и мгновения, как Лапочка мчался в замок за золотом, а сам хозяин на пару с Пушком начали прорываться поближе к торговцу.

Спасти Деллу можно было только одним способом: купить. Это и  представляло самую большую трудность, потому вместе с Одержимым подсчитывали монеты самые богатые обитатели города: смотрительница княжеских гаремов по имени Олема, один из сильнейших еретиков города ифрит по имени Рашка и какой-то нигонский работорговец с толстым кошельком и внушительным брюшком, и все сказочно богаты. За одной стоял сам князь, за другим – его длительная и дорогая магическая практика, а за третьим – какой-то безумно одинокий Верховный Лорд с забитой под завязку сокровищницей. А потом начались торги…

Вииту торговался с усмешкой на лице и холодом в глазах. Смотрительница Олема то и дело скупо подсчитывала монеты перед каждой ставкой. Ифрит сорил золотом, как будто оно ничего не значило. Нигонец проклинал всех троих и с трудом выдерживал заданный темп. Аделайде молча наблюдала за «схваткой» со своего возвышения, вытирала слёзы кулачком и боялась поверить в свою удачу. И удачу ли?

Первыми деньги закончились, как ни странно, у ифрита. Перед тем, как «сдаться» они с Вииту долго буравили друг друга взглядами, пробуя на прочность, потом еретик усмехнулся и вышел из игры. Следующим выбыл нигонец, оставшись хорошо, если в нижнем белье. Теперь схватка велась один на один: разводчик церберов против смотрительницы гарема – и всё свелось к последнему, если можно так выразиться, обмену ударами.

Олема подала знак слугам, и вскоре перед возвышением выросла внушительная кучка туго набитых монетами кожаных мешочков. Судя по широкой и явно торжествующей ухмылке женщины, здесь явно лежала едва ли не четверть княжеской сокровищницы. Интересно, кого она хотела смутить? Вииту и бровью не повёл и в свою очередь сделал знак своим церберам, которые тут же умчались, чтобы вернуться… нет, не с золотом. Похищенные у некроманта сто тысяч уже лежали на камнях блестящей кучкой, да и богатство Одержимого исчислялось главным образом артефактами. Вот один из них церберы и принесли…

Толпа восхищённой охнула, а Олема в тихом бешенстве зашипела, уже зная, что проиграла. Артефакт, который лёг поверх скромной кучки золота демона, своей ценностью с лихвой перебивал не только её ставку, но и все ставки её конкурентов вместе взятые. Доспехи Самородной Серы – а именно они составляли основную ставку Вииту – пришлись как раз к месту. Торговец расставался со своей рабыней с лёгкостью, потому что заполучил в свои руки куда более стабильный источник дохода.

_Параграф второй._

В свой замок демон нёс её на руках. Делла оказалась не тяжелее пёрышка и такая же хрупкая. Рыжие волосы по-прежнему укутывали её, как диковинный плащ, скрывая от любопытных глаз. Хотя было кое-что, что они были скрыть не в силах – к примеру, рабский ошейник с длинной тонкой, но безумно прочной цепью, которая сейчас лежала у Одержимого на плечах и билась о стальные бляхи ремня.

Оба молчали. Девушка тихо всхлипывала, прижимаясь к его груди. Демон, легко обняв её одной рукой, другой нежно гладил волшебницу по мягким похожим на шёлк волосам. Его раздирали сотни различных вопросов один другого невероятнее, но которые он не имел право задавать, пока она в таком состоянии. Уже переступая порог собственного дома, парень от всего сердца поблагодарил Огненного за то, что тот направил его ноги именно то место, где он был нужнее всего.

Усадив всё ещё всхлипывающую волшебницу на диван в гостиной и закутав в первое попавшееся покрывало, он стрелой помчался на кухню, по пути крикнув Проныре, чтобы не оставлял гостью одну. Цербер, которому Аделайде успела понравиться за время их краткого знакомства, с готовностью потрусил исполнять приказ.

Пока пёс следил, чтобы надломленная недавними событиями девушка не натворила глупостей, сам Вииту в срочном порядке подогревал красное вино, щедро добавляя туда специй и перца, и на скорую руку творил закуску. Делла никогда особым румянцем не отличалась, но всё-таки эта алебастровая бледность не внушала доверия.

Когда демон вернулся в гостиную с подносом еды и кружкой горячего вина, то застал свою гостью уже более или менее пришедшей в норму. За это надо было благодарить главным образом Проныру, устроившего девушке сеанс животной терапии. Правда, для этого ему пришлось нарушить целый десяток домашних правил, забравшись на диван, но Вииту готов был его простить только потому, что Аделайде снова улыбалась, гладя и почёсывая довольно виляющего хвостом пса по каждой из его трёх голов.

Завидев возмущённо вздёрнутую бровь хозяина, Проныра приветственно тявкнул и, соскочив с дивана, улёгся у ног гостьи, одаривая её тремя полными любви и радости взглядами. Делла снова улыбнулась. У Вииту отлегло от сердца и прибавилось внутренних сил и решимости, и не прошло и пары минут, как он вручил гостье завёрнутую в полотенце кружку с вином и поставил перед ней поднос с бутербродами, а потом властно приказал:

\- Ешь! Пей! И никаких фокусов! Этот парень уже ел…

Девушка коротко кивнула и с неожиданным аппетитом принялась за еду. Время от времени она бросала в сторону развалившегося на соседнем кресле криганца задумчивые взгляды, но стоило ему вопросительно двинуть бровью, как она тут же пряталась за кружкой или бутербродом. Что ж, Одержимый решил проявить ещё толику терпения, которое было вознаграждено, как только был съеден последний бутерброд.

\- Знаешь, Вииту, ты был прав. Наш Святой действительно не любит рыжих.

Вииту резко подался вперёд, красивое лицо превратилось в мрачную маску смерти, янтарные глаза заполыхали яростным безумным блеском, когда он абсолютно спокойным голосом спросил:

\- Орин сдал тебя монахам?

Девушка кивнула и отхлебнула вина. В её голосе слышалась горечь.

\- Не только Орин, с ним было ещё несколько человек, среди которых был один очень сильный маг. Бракадец, судя по одежде.

\- Человек?

\- Не думаю, у него была синяя кожа и белые, похожие на дым волосы, - колдунья поёжилась, невольно вспоминая подробности своего пленения. – Джин, наверное.  

\- И он тебя, конечно же, скрутил одним движением брови, - Вииту был довольно бестактен, когда оценивал случившееся с подругой, но, к его удивлению, Делла улыбнулась в ответ на его довольно уничижительную реплику.

\- Нет, он всё же не настолько сильный маг, чтобы приписать себе такой подвиг. В магическом поединке зачастую побеждает тот, у кого маны больше. Бракадец просто затянул бой таким образом, чтобы я растратила свой запас раньше, потом немного придушил, а Орин с друзьями уже доделал остальное.

\- Хорошо, с этим разобрались. Ты мне вот что скажи, дорогая, какой гений придумал продать тебя криганцам?

\- Предложил джин, а Орин поддержал. Постой, Вииту, мне кажется или ты что-то задумал?

Одержимый пожал плечами и снова откинулся на кресло.

\- Угу, есть у меня несколько мыслишек на этот счёт. Но мы спешить не будем… как я успел убедиться месть – это то блюдо, которое надо преподносить холодным. Согласна?

Аделайде с лёгкой улыбкой кивнула и снова отхлебнула вина.

_Параграф третий._

Во всём оказалось виновато это проклятое красное платье. В сочетании с длинными, огненными волосами, белоснежной кожей Деллы и его собственным откровенным покроем, оно подействовало на него, как хороший удар огровской дубинки: БАЦ! и весь мир полетел вверх тормашками. Огонь и пепел, ну какой бес дёрнул его заглядывать в эту комнату именно сейчас? Ясен пень, какой: извечное ифритовское любопытство, но ТАКОГО результата Вииту не ожидал, и наказание за его беспечность последовало мгновенно…

Аделайде и пискнуть не успела, как знакомые сильные руки оторвали её от пола и припечатали к стене. Первой и вполне естественной реакцией был испуг, но он длился каких-то несколько секунд, которые понадобились демону, чтобы совершить сразу несколько вещей: во-первых, прижать её к себе, во-вторых, раздвинуть ей ноги коленом и, наконец, запечатлеть на её губах поцелуй полный такой отчаянной страсти, что мгновенно сломил любое сопротивление с её стороны…

Очнулись они где-то в середине ночи. Как ни странно, очнулись на кровати в спальне, хотя ни один из них не помнил, как здесь оказался. Впрочем, это было уже неважно. Главное-то уже свершилось и, судя по смятым простыням, не один и не два раза.

Вииту лежал на чёрных простынях, смотрел на высокий потолок сквозь полупрозрачный полог кровати и чувствовал себя котом, объевшимся сливок. Тело всё ещё гудело отголосками былого желания, виноватым он себя не считал, а смущённым и подавно. Да и чего смущаться-то? Нормальной мужской реакции на красивую женщину? Ещё чего, не на того напали! Кстати, о красивых женщинах…

Парень осторожно поднял голову и взглянул на спящую под боком колдунью. Девушка, похожая на маленькую рыжеволосую нимфу, свернулась клубочком под его правой рукой, опустив голову ему на грудь и обняв за талию изящной тоненькой ручкой. Вид у неё был – ну объевшаяся сметаной кошка, ни дать, ни взять. Криганца разобрал нервный смех. Огонь и пепел, и это Ледяная Ведьма! Да в ней огне больше, чем действующем вулкане, в чём он успел успешно убедиться на собственном опыте. Основная проблема состояла в другом: что он с этим опытом делать будет?..

Послав все эти бестолковые мысли куда подальше, Одержимый осторожно перевернулся на бок и разбудил милую поцелуем. Девушка улыбнулась сквозь сон и, прильнув к нему, любовно поцеловала плечо.

\- Эй, красавица, как ты?

\- Хорошо. А ты?

\- Готов повторить.

Тут она совершенно неожиданно покраснела и попыталась спрятать лицо в волосах. Вииту усмехнулся и снова поцеловал её, пресекая эти попытки к смущению на корню.

\- Делла, ты невероятная женщина! И, по-моему, я тебя люблю…

\- Ты меня почти не знаешь!

\- Хорошо, перефразируем… Делла, ты невероятная женщина! И, по-моему, я хочу только тебя… так лучше?

Она снова покраснела, но в синих глазах появились озорные огоньки. Криганец расхохотался и привлёк её к себе, и всё продолжилось по новому витку. Из спальни они не выходили до полудня следующего дня.

_Параграф четвёртый._

Вииту знал Ксирона с детства, ведь это именно этот многомудрый ифрит-Еретик учил маленького демонёнка искусству огненного волшебства. Одержимый не мог сказать, что был способным учеником, но его учитель много и не требовал – уже тогда видел в нём задатки скорее воина, чем мага. Однако ученико-учительские будни не помешали им сохранить некое подобие дружеских отношений впоследствии. Сейчас, спустя порядочное количество лет, Еретик Ксирон по-прежнему жил в неказистом домике на берегу лавого озера на одной из окраин Эшдена.

Домик был самый классический – красная черепичная крыша с китайским изгибом, стены из чёрного камня и узкие окна с наглухо закрытыми ставнями – но от сотен других его отличал тройной ряд охранных чар и магические ловушки, спрятанные буквально под каждым кирпичом. Собственно, поэтому демон и не рискнул открыть калитку и войти в небольшой, но уютно обставленный двор. От парочки простых он, может быть, и увернулся бы, но остальные не оставили бы от него даже пепла. Вздохнув, парень набрал в лёгкие побольше воздуха и что было силы закричал:

\- Мастер Ксирон! Это я, Вииту! Разговор интересный есть!

В доме что-то зашевелилось, и где-то на другой стороне дома хлопнули ставни. Вскоре из-за угла появилась высокая фигура в длинной чёрной мантии с красным подбоем. Лицо Мастера Ксирона было почти полностью скрыто в тени глубокого капюшона, но та часть, что была видна – чётко очерченная линия подбородка, узкие, вечно усмехающиеся губы, и прямой аристократический нос – вполне могли принадлежать человеку, если бы не одна компрометирующая деталь: кожа ифрита была насыщенного красного цвета с явственными золотыми вкраплениями.

Хозяин с лёгкостью пересёк (хотя уместнее было бы сказать, перелетел) двор и остановился по другую сторону калитки. Ифрит вернул бывшему ученику приветливую улыбку.

\- Здравствуй, юноша. Может, пройдёшь в дом?

\- Благодарю, но не стоит. Не хотите поучаствовать в маленьком приключении?

Вечная усмешка на лице волшебника сменилось заинтересованной полу улыбкой. Что ни говори, а уже порядком затянувшаяся учительская практика успела ему наскучить. Вообще, именно скука и являлась основным двигателем прогресса в княжестве князя Эофола. Скука, жадность и жажда мирового господства.

\- Насколько маленьком? Уж не войну ли ты затеял, юноша?

Вииту энергично замотал головой в знак отрицания.

\- Нет, что вы! Всего лишь и надо-то надрать задницы парочке заносчивых смертных и немного повеселиться. Если бы не этот треклятый джинн…

Эффектная пауза, которой Одержимый придавал столько значения, сработала как надо. Ксирон так и загорелся интересом: из-под капюшона даже выглянули несколько пламенеющих язычков, которые ифрит, впрочем, тут же спрятал обратно, но, тем не менее, цель была достигнута. Даже голос колдуна изменился, став мягче, вкрадчивее – ещё один верный признак пробудившегося интереса.

\- Какой джинн?

Вииту пожал плечами, старательно изображая полное безразличие ко всему этому роду.

\- Бракадский, наверное. Собственно, из-за него я к вам в гости и заглянул. Этот сгусток синего дыма здорово ломает мне игру, и я надеюсь, что вы мне что-нибудь присоветуете на этот счёт.

Еретик, внезапно очень посерьёзневший, несколько минут молча шуршал полами мантии, будто что-то прикидывая, а потом как бы невзначай поинтересовался:

\- Эта женщина… она действительно стоит того, что ты за неё заплатил?

Одержимый, ожидавший этого вопроса, хмыкнул и, оторвавшись от калитки, скрестил руки на груди. Внешне он не изменился, на лице по-прежнему была лёгкая приветливая улыбка, но ифрит ясно видел, как стоящий перед ним «закрылся» наглухо, напоследок многозначительно бросив:

\- Она не постеснялась бы убить самого Эофола, посмей он к ней прикоснуться.

\- А на тебя, значит, рука не поднялась?

\- На моё счастье, я не Эофол. Но вернёмся к делу, Мастер Ксирон: мне удалось вас… заинтересовать этим маленьким предприятием?

Ифрит рассмеялся. Из-под мантии снова выбились несколько пламенных язычков, но на этот раз колдун не стал их прятать.

\- Удалось-удалось, юноша. Можете смело заносить моё имя в список. Кстати, кто ещё в деле?

\- Кроме меня, Деллы и вас, я хочу привлечь ещё Дамакона. Он должен был приехать в Эшден на днях. По слухам, у него тут любовница или что-то вроде того. Думаю, договориться с ним будет ещё проще, чем с вами.

\- Сокровища будешь ему сулить? – ифрит усмехнулся из-под капюшона. – Или алмазную пыль поверженного джинна? Говорят, дорогой алхимический ингредиент.

Вииту, который прекрасно знал для чего используется эта «алмазная пыль» (местные умельцы научились гнать из неё мощный афродизиак), только и мог, что воспылать праведным возмущением.

\- Не смешите мои рога, Мастер, какая к бесу пыль! У одного из смертных на шее висит Ожерелье из зубов дракона. Чем не достойная награда для Верховного Лорда?

_Параграф пятый._

С Дамаконом Вииту был знаком давно – с самой войны. Верховный Лорд был одним из немногочисленных нигонских наёмников, привлечённых посулами князя Эофола о богатствах и землях. Хотя сам Дамакон воевал вовсе не из-за этого: богатства и земель у него было и так предостаточно. Он воевал больше из-за каких-то своих соображений, никому не известных. Ну, и конечно, коллекция…

В Эшден он приезжал раз в пару месяцев, каждый раз останавливался в одном и том же трактире и через три-четыре дня уезжал. Никто точно не знал, чем именно он занимался в городе, но все были почему-то уверены, что в его частых приездах была повинна женщина. Сам Дамакон, конечно, был в курсе всех слухов, но оставлял эти смелые заявления без комментариев и продолжал свои визиты. Во время очередного такого визита Одержимый его и подловил…

Таверна была забита до отказа, но это не мешало двум героям знаменитой войны найти уединённый столик где-то в глубине зала, заказать по кружке эля и спокойно поговорить. Наверное, стоит немного описать внешность Верховного Лорда, чтобы вы, уважаемые читатели имели представление, с кем предстоит дальше иметь дело.

Так вот, Дамакон был высоким довольно щупловатым молодым человеком с кожей цвета старой бронзы, длинными чёрными волосами и глазами цвета блёклого золота. Так же как и Вииту, его окутывала аура харизматического притяжения, хотя его магнетизм был несколько иного свойства – в его роду прочно впилась корнями в землю кровь королев медуз. С тех пор все потомки этого рода унаследовали от необычной родственницы змеиную грацию, завораживающий взгляд и мягкий шелестящий акцент. Дамакон не был исключением, но в его характере было всё же больше человеческого, чем змеиного. Собственно, именно поэтому Вииту с ним и дружил.

\- Слушай, дружище, давно хотел задать тебе один маленький вопросик...

Золотые глаза Верховного Лорда насмешливо блеснули, а на губах заиграла лёгкая усмешка.

\- К кому я езжу, да? Не в этой жизни, парень.

Одержимый тихо фыркнул и состроил обиженную мину.

\- Если честно, меня больше интересует твоя коллекция. И я хотел узнать, не хочешь ли ты её пополнить... хочешь или нет?

\- Конечно, хочу. Если б не хотел, не мотался бы по всему Нижнему миру за артефактами.

\- Славно, потому что я совершенно случайно узнал о том, с кого можно снять Ожерелье из Зубов Дракона.

При слове «снять» брови нигонца поднялись, глаза расширились и заблестели заинтересованным блеском. Заметив эти знакомые изменения, Одержимый мысленно поздравил себя с успехом.

\- Ты уже собрал отряд?

Демон коротко, чётко и утвердительно качнул головой и, отхлебнув из кружки, ответил:

\- Только ты, я, старик Ксирон и одна ледяная ведьма сверху. Собственно, из-за неё весь сыр бор и организовывается. Понимаешь, обидел её этот парень с Ожерельем, а у меня разрешения не спросил. Вот, справедливость восстанавливаю.

\- Наслышан. За какой угол не заверни, везде шепчутся, как ты за рыжую рабыню Доспехи Серы загнал, старуху Олему уел, нигонца обставил и застращал ифрита до такой степени, что тот отказался торговаться дальше. Что из этого правда, а что приукрашенная полу ложь, я и боюсь гадать.

Вииту криво усмехнулся, услышав про свои подвиги. С одной стороны, общество только что дало его репутации большого пинка и подбросило её ещё на несколько ступеней вверх. С другой же... опасно быть слишком заметным. Именно поэтому он уточнил:

\- Ифрита я не стращал. Еретик Рашка сам застращает кого хочешь.

\- Однако же он почему-то отступил?

\- Скорее его позабавило моё отчаянное желание никому другому, кроме себя, колдунью не оставлять. Не смотри на меня так скептически, Дамакон! Она – это всё, что я искал всю жизнь.

\- Уверен?

\- Ха, это единственное, в чём я когда-либо был уверен за всю свою жизнь! Я могу на тебя рассчитывать?

Верховный Лорд с невозмутимым лицом кивнул.

\- Разумеется.


	3. Часть третья: Верхний мир

_Параграф первый._

Когда Делла говорила, что любит путешествовать, но слишком мало смыслить в походной жизни, девушка сильно на себя наговаривала. Родись она на пару десятков лет раньше, то непременно выросла бы в классного полевого командира: крови не боится, трудности переносит легко, философски относиться к компании двух молодых мужчин и их подчас пошлым шуточкам. Ксирон в перешучиваниях почти не участвовал, хотя частенько из-под плаща вырывались отдельные пламенные язычки – верный признак того, что и он безучастным к их выходкам не остался.

Прошло почти два месяца с тех пор, как они вчетвером покинули Нижний мир и странствовали по просторам Эрафии. Ночевали когда под открытым небом, когда в тавернах, попутно выспрашивая о рыцаре по имени Орин и его весёлой компании. До сих пор им не везло, и друзья просто наслаждались самим процессом странствия. Хотя наслаждаться получалось не всегда, потому что дорога всё равно привела их туда, куда они так упрямо стремились.

 

_Параграф второй и последний._

Сандро пил в своей комнатушке вино, когда к нему на всех порах, громыхая костями и доспехами влетел Доминик и доложил: «Милостью Всевышнего, хозяин, началось!». Доложил и дребезжащей кометой вылетел вон, пока хозяин не разозлился и не развоплотил негодяя на месте. Размышлять о том, как он смеет и как у него, некроманта до мозга кости, получается пропускать такое богохульство мимо ушей… не сегодня.

Сандро допил вино, отставил кубок в сторону и, укутавшись в свою чёрную мантию по самые глаза, вышел в коридор, а потом после коридора во двор и присоединился к остальной компании. Орин, его непосредственный наниматель, и ещё кучка купленных за две с половиной тысячи золотых безумцев уже ждали визита гостей. Некромант, как всегда встал в сторонке, окружённый своей свитой - мрачно настроенные скелеты с душами бывалых воинов в ветхих костях – бессмертные и безгранично верные. Смотрел на своих спутников и молча обливался презрением: два холуя рыцаря – один богатый подлец, второй - вылитый цепной пёс, к тому же тупой как пробка, потом продажный нигонец с драконьими зубами на нитке под кирасой, синекожий джинн и, собственно, он сам – миниармия в чёрном атласе. Всё как всегда…

Двор замка, где они ждали битвы, был довольно просторным, дышалось легко, и можно было любоваться тяжёлыми белыми облаками. Сандро действительно кольнул их взглядом, подумал о снеге и заваленных перевалах и отвернулся обратно к воротам. Холод он не любил, несмотря на весь льдисто-морозный антураж, окружающий смертельную магию. Типа рядом с некромантом всё инеем покрывается. У-у, захолустье!

Додумать не успел, потому что в этот момент заледенели и взорвались ворота, и во двор ворвалась орда троглодитов вперемешку с адскими гончими. Доминик кинулся вперёд, за ним ещё трое из свиты, завязалась кутерьма… некромант закатал длинные рукава мантии, обнажив бледные запястья с парой золотых, отделанным чёрным ониксом браслетов, узкие ладони и длинные тонкие пальцы с идеально ухоженными ногтями. Пальцы тут же изогнулись в причудливый знак, губы зашептали заклинание, и из ладоней выплеснулся поток ядовито-зелёного пламени, окружившего чёрную фигуру непроницаемым защитным пологом, непроницаемым ни для стрелы, ни для меча или для чего-нибудь не менее смертоносного. В этот момент на него прыгнула какая-то из криганских гончих и вмиг осыпалась серым пеплом и кучкой костей.

Сандро довольно улыбнулся и опустил руки. Потом подался назад, скрываясь за спинами своих бойцов. Пора взглянуть на то, как разбились силы. А разбились они презабавно. Для некроманта, по крайней мере, ведь он знал их всех. Рыцари попались под горячую плеть Одержимого из Кригана, нигонцы дрались за зубы дракона, причём Верховный Лорд Дамакон ничуть не уступал своему противнику, джинн Фафнир схватился с ифритом Ксироном (битва стихийных духов разогнала все облака), а ледяная ведьма… ледяная ведьма досталась ему. Ну, что ж… могло быть и хуже…

Лёжа на земле, связанный по рукам и ногам, с кинжалом у горла, Сандро с усмешкой подумал, что определённо могло быть хуже. Доминик топтался рядом с остальными парнями (как призрачными, так и в доспехах) и бессильно тискал меч. Прекрасно понимал, гуль могильный, что с нигонцем ему не сладить.

В сторонке ифрит с сытым блеском в глазах разглядывал трофейную золотую лампу. Ещё чуть дальше о чём-то тихонько шептались ведьма и демон бездны, то и дело бросая в его сторону задумчивые взгляды. Верно, думают, как бы быстрее отделаться от потенциального «груза 200». Некромант тяжело вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, почти смирившийся с вынужденной гибелью. Парней было жалко…пропадут ведь одни…

А в следующий момент кинжал чиркнул по горлу и Сандро провалился во тьму. Честно говоря, собственную смерть он представлял несколько по-другому...


End file.
